the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Dalek/Great Moment in chat 17
Königin der Schatten( http://th02.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/246/a/0/kyubey_by_sylvia65charm-d48pym0.jpg cuter human form ) *8:32Dawnofnowhere(( LOL )) *8:32Hl115(( I like Soma's more)) *8:32Maddislimane((*glomps that picture*)) *8:32Lord Dalek((I like dae's more)) *((oh, so Madd has a thing for cats too?)) *8:33The Cheshire Feline(( Nu )) *(( I wanna look badass )) *8:33Maddislimane((DONT EVEN START)) *((I like neko's, shtu up)) *((*shut)) *8:33Lord Dalek((Octopi, spiders, snakes and cats?)) *8:34Königin der Schatten(either gender) *8:34Lord Dalek((if it has boobs)) *8:34The Cheshire FelineSo what's been going on~? Besides the gianr squids and massive black soul eating goops~ *8:34Königin der Schatten(oh wait what was it last night?) *8:34Maddislimane((You have no mercy -___-)) *8:34Königin der Schatten(moob guy) *8:34Lord Dalek((Nope~)) *8:34Maddislimane((Oh FFS)) *8:34The Black and White King( --Adam has been obliterated by the softness of the Moob Man-- ) *8:34Königin der Schatten( XDD ) *8:35The Cheshire Feline(( O.O )) *8:35A Simple Pawn((XD)) *8:35The Cheshire Feline(( XDD )) *8:35A Simple Pawn((I'm proud that I started that.)) *8:35Lord Dalek((Yep. Moobs too)) *8:35Maddislimane(( How I hate this community sometimes)) *8:35Hl115(( I don't know what's cooler, what Slender Man said or that he used the emote at the end)) *8:35Lord Dalek((soon we will find out he likes robots)) *8:35Königin der Schatten(all of its cool) *8:35Lord Dalek((then aliens)) *8:35Maddislimane((*facepalms)) *8:35Lord Dalek((anything with a hole and boobs) *8:35Change of fatehmm *8:35Königin der Schatten( o.e ) *8:36Maddislimane((I hate you jared, I just do)) *8:36Königin der Schatten(CONCERNED) *8:36The Cheshire Feline(( o.o )) *8:36Lord Dalek((XDDDDD)) *8:36Hl115*Sighs* *8:36Dawnofnowhere(( JARED)) *8:36Lord Dalek(( )) *8:36Maddislimane(( -___- )) *8:36Dawnofnowhere(( I WILL FFING MURDER YOU ROAR )) *(( merp )) *8:36The Cheshire Feline(( Zeus's lightening rod )) *8:36Lord Dalek((o.o)) *8:37PhazonGumball123(GET DA BFG) *8:37Lord Dalek((Dae -_-)) *8:37The Black and White King( o_o ) *8:37Dawnofnowhere(( .... both you are dae can go suck a lighting rod )) *8:37The Cheshire Feline(( I would get electrocuted Dawn )) *8:37Dawnofnowhere(( thats the point)) *8:37Königin der Schatten( O.e ) *8:38Dawnofnowhere(( and Shadow would you like to join our skype call and save me? )) *8:38The Cheshire Feline(( He'll strike you with bolts )) *8:38A Simple Pawn((sure Dawn.)) *8:38Königin der Schatten(*kills dae*) *8:38The Black and White King( ... ) *8:38Maddislimane((...)) *8:38The Cheshire Feline(( DX )) *8:38Dawnofnowhere(( no *8:38Lord Dalek((BACK TO RP NOOOOOW)) *((Or I start teh kicking)) *8:38Dawnofnowhere(( WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT VURGE)) *(( of the urge of said thing)) *8:39Maddislimane((what?)) *8:39Dawnofnowhere(( or you shall be slaped)) *8:39Lord Dalek(urge for the vurge) *8:39Dawnofnowhere(( Jared )) *(( I *(( swear *8:39Lord Dalek(( )) *8:39Dawnofnowhere(( to *8:39The Cheshire Feline(( The urge for the verg...maybe throw in a lightening rod )) *8:39PhazonGumball123(jared) *8:39Dawnofnowhere(( GLIB YOU LITTLE ROAR )) *8:39PhazonGumball123(we will put you into the perv room) *8:39Königin der Schatten( wait.. ) *8:40Maddislimane((I'm already in that room)) *((Just an fyi)) *8:40Dawnofnowhere(( WE DONT TALK ABOUT THOSE THINGS )) *8:40Königin der Schatten( is dawn saying what i think she's sayin? ) *8:40Lord Dalek((yep)) *8:40Dawnofnowhere(( NO HELP NO )) *8:40Königin der Schatten( but using roar instead of..) *8:40The Black and White King( --I believe so-- ) *8:40Dawnofnowhere(( HELL NO )) *8:40Lord Dalek((instead of fuck)) *8:40Königin der Schatten( OH o.o i thought she was saying something else ) *The Cheshire Feline has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *8:40Maddislimane((Which was?)) *8:40Königin der Schatten(that sounds like roar but starts with w ) *8:40Lord Dalek((or at least I think she is saying "fuck")) *((OH.)) Category:Blog posts